


Abandon

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: HoO - Freeform, M/M, PJO, solangelo, willco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solangelo oneshot<br/>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon

Nico was always afraid of abandonment. Mostly because he felt like he was abandoned by everyone he cares about. He felt his sister abandoned him when she joined the hunters of artemis and then died, he felt like he was abandoned when he was in a freaking bronze jar. His other sister, Hazel, abandoned him for Camp Jupiter. Everyone he met, all his friends, everyone has abandoned him one way or another. That why he was afraid to befriend Will Solace. No matter how much Will said he was never going to leave him, Nico kept his distance. Until one particular camp fire, which Nico skipped, obviously. He sat alone, blocked from the view of the camp from a few trees. He sat on a rock that was half on land, half in the water, dangling his hand in the water causing ripples in his reflection, when he heard a crack of a branch. Nico jumped up and grabbed his sword. Another twig snapped behind him and he twirled around, swinging his sword.  
“Whoa, Death Boy, put that down, you could kill someone with that thing.” Will Solace said as he sat down where Nico was sitting before.   
“Dont call me Death Boy, Sunshine.” Nico sat down across from him, as the rock was quite large.  
“So you can give me stupid nicknames but I can't give you stupid nicknames?” Will asked. His golden hair reflected of the sun, his light blue eyes were bluer than the lake next to them, his lips were pink and they looked so soft, and if Nico just leaned in a bit closer… Stop it Nico, he’s probably as straight as an arrow, he doesn't like boys and if he did he wouldn't like you.  
“So what do you think?” Will asked Nico.  
“Uh?”  
“I asked what you think about the plans for your cabin, you know, to get rid of all the vampire decor.”  
“Oh, yeah, thats seems.. nice.” Nico stuttered over his words because Will was just too dam cute. Shut up Nico, he’ll leave you they always do.  
“Um, Nico?”  
“Yea-” Nico couldn’t finish his sentence because a certain son of apollo smashed his lips into his. Nico thought about pulling away. No, bad Nico, this is your first kiss, better enjoy it. So Nico did the logical thing and kissed back. When they moved apart, Nico was flying.  
“That, um, that was fabulous.” Seriously Nico. Fabulous?   
“Yeah, we should do that again sometime.”  
“Now?”  
“Yeah, now is good.” And as they leaned in Nico thought about abandonment, although everyone seems to leave him one way or another, that doesn't mean Nico can't have a little fun before its over.


End file.
